Gnome Depot
List of a Hundred Useless Things #A pair of brass candlesticks carved into the image of monks raising torches (value 3sp each) #A broken dagger with some silver insets (8sp) #A finely woven blue, wool scarf (1gp) #A trio of bone dice with silver-filled pips (1sp each) #A rotting leather cap with a copper buckle on the brim. (4sp for the buckle) #A book of wood-bound paper; blank. The forty pages are severely water damaged and the maple wood cover is warped. (7sp) #A cracked mask of teak wood, colored in (chipped) blue and red paint depicting the face of a fairy (4sp) #A worn leather belt with 17 silver pieces sewn inside it. (18sp) #A small steel shield, triangular, emblazoned with a griffon device in red on a field of gray. This battered shield is inscribed on the interior with the words: “May this shield be your protection in battle, Jallak. Honor the Galbrand name.” (7gp) #A ceremonial short spear; ash wood with an iron point. Seven red and three blue dyed vulture feathers are attached to the head of the spear. The iron is fluted to whistle through the air, if thrown. (3gp) #A leather harness bearing three short quivers (sized for quarrels, rather than arrows). The first holds a dozen red-fletched quarrels, the second a dozen green fletched quarrels, and the third has a dozen white fletched quarrels. (5gp) #A small, poorly-done, woolen tapestry depicting a field of flowers with a mountain and stream in the background. The foreground has a trio of men with spades digging up a grass-covered hillock. One of the men has his right arm raised, showing a golden crown to his comrades. (10gp) #A copper scroll tube, sealed with wax. (Firetrapped! A fiery explosion fills the area within a 5-foot radius around the spell’s center. The flames deal 1d4+12 damage; reflex-save against DC 16 for half damage.) There is nothing inside. The Fire Trap spell does not harm the scroll case. (7gp) #A silver ring shaped into the likeness of a bull’s head. (4gp) #A copper necklace set with a small amulet shaped into a symbol representing the sun. (2gp) #A necklace of human teeth on a chain of silver wire. (1gp for the silver) #A large (5ft x 4ft) crude painting of a pinch-face man riding a brown and white dappled horse. The frame is intricately carved on oak, bearing a long inscription in some lost, runic language. The frame is obviously much older than the painting. The inscription can be deciphered by a sage, or with a Comprehend Languages spell (or the like). The inscription should lead to some adventure (treasure map or the like, at the DM’s discretion) (5gp for the frame) #A well-used copy of Danver Teth’s “Of Blazing Glory”, a religious volume honored by the church of the fire god. Inscribed on the opening page is the following written in a flowing, red script: “This foretells of the coming fire. When the Flame ascends, all glory comes to the Pitmaster!” (3gp) #A stuffed falcon, tattered with age, with black onyx eyes. (Onyx value: 5gp each) #A goblin skull that has been dipped in molten copper. (1gp) #A one-gallon cask of Demon’s Vale Wine; a fiery red wine known to be made from hot peppers. (10gp) # Four bars of copper. (2gp each) #An archer’s bracer of leather and electrum. (25sp) #A petrified bone greatclub with an obsidian head. (9gp) #A leather bag containing a black silk shirt with eight silver buttons. (Bag: 1sp, shirt: 8gp) #A finely made silver chalice etched in arcane symbols (non-magical). (7gp) #A small, white jade pendant without necklace. The pendant depicts a unicorn rampant with a cracked back leg. (10gp) #A fluted crystal vase 18inches tall. (8gp) #A copper hand bell with a pinewood handle. (15sp) #A 5 ft. tall bookstand in maple-wood, the front of which is carved into the likeness of three intertwined foxes. (6gp) #A marble bust of a long-nosed man wearing a broad-brimmed hat. (7gp) #A set of four copper pots of various sizes. (8sp, 12sp, 23sp, 30sp; 9gp for the set) #A dagger sheath of bronze, set with a small moonstone. (10gp) #A pouch filled with 13 silver sling bullets. Each bullet is engraved with the holy symbol of Pelor. (1sp each) #An ornately carved quarterstaff of teakwood. The end is carved into the likeness of a dragon’s head, with (painted red) flame issuing from its mouth and the butt end carved into an entwining serpent-like tail. (5gp) #A foot-high bronze statuette of a pair of entwined nymphs, dancing. (8gp) #A large chunk of raw silver ore (roughly 25 pounds). (5gp; 8gp when smelted) #A bronze hooded lantern with four colored-glass panels (red, green, yellow, and white). An inscription on the bottom reads: “Place carefully at the apex, aligning the colors, to release the Captive.”(10gp) #A wooden sizing mold with a suit of padded armor on it. (Mold: 3gp; padded armor: 5gp) #A silver-tipped quill with an elaborate white feather. (7sp) #A set of 12 matching pewter mugs in a wooden crate. (6sp each) #A set of eight stonemason chisels in a leather case. (10gp) #A silver thimble. (4sp) #A gold tooth; unattached. (8sp) #An electrum pendant shaped like a curled-up cat. (6gp) #A thick copper necklace set with a small aquamarine. (7gp) #A string of 8 beaver pelts. (4sp each) #An oak cane carved with many small holy symbols of Heironeous. (7gp, can be used as a holy symbol) #A newly crafted barrel filled with iron nails. (Barrel: 2gp, nails: 3gp) #A rotting wheelbarrow holding 167 torches. (Torches: 1cp each) #A short quiver holding 3 sunrods (2gp each) #A book of bad poetry, entitled “Talk of the Majesty of Mice” by someone named Callybaw Yure, bound in copper plates. (2gp) #A human skeleton in rotted priest’s robes wearing a ring and necklace. (Electrum ring: 4gp Silver necklace: 3gp) #A leather ball stuffed with chicken feathers and a plain electrum ring. (Ring: 35sp) #A small silver whistle. (3gp) #A large (36” diameter) bronze bell. (10gp) #A logging saw designed for two-person use. (8gp) #A copper mortar and pestle. (6gp) #A child’s cloth doll with a small silver brooch pinned to it in the shape of a butterfly. (Brooch: 4gp) #A bright red hooded cape sized for a child, spattered with dried blood. (1gp) #An ornamental rod of office, bronze topped with a key-like device, roughly 24” long. (5gp) #A jar containing six eyeballs (2 human, 1 goblin, 1 ogre, 1 worg, and 1 hawk) in a clear liquid. (2gp for all) #A small wooden shield bound in human skin bearing a (full-shield) tattoo that appears to be some sort of map. The skin is held in place with a rim of beaten copper. (7gp) #A small colored-glass window depicting the crowning of the first king. (10gp) #A set of 8 silver spoons. (6sp each) #A set of four paint brushes (horsehair and pinewood). (Total: 9sp) #A low, three-legged stool with a brass seat. (4gp) #A small fish (4”) in silver with green-colored-glass eyes. (2gp) #A low, broad table in polished birch wood, large enough to seat ten people. (8gp) #A rotted saddlebag with coins spilling out. The copper coins have some verdigris, and the silver coins are badly tarnished. (142 cp, 46sp, 2gp) #A blood-soaked book; a partially written history about a long-lost keep on the borderlands. The last written page is done in a different hand, and is scrawled with “The rules have changed!” in large, bold letters. Roughly a third of the book (of 100 pages) has been used. (5gp) #A string of sixteen goblin teeth alternating with seventeen silver beads. (2gp) #A well-made satchel of red-dyed leather with brass fasteners. Inside the satchel are a variety of financial records that are in code, but (if deciphered) detail some of the illegal workings of the Moonscar Assassins’ guild. (4gp) #Four pink satin pillows. (5sp each) #A slim, golden hairpin in the likeness of a shrike. (6gp) #A dozen chicken eggs; hollowed out and filled with white flour. (5cp each) #A cask full of bronze caltrops (6 pounds). (3gp) #A delicately embroidered black linen robe with silver stitching in a flowing design. (5gp) #A shattered iron-bound oak door with three silver latches. The door had once been carved with great care, but whatever was depicted is now destroyed. (Latches: 2gp each) #Six bolts of green-dyed linen (10 sq. yards each). (1gp each) #A barrel filled with broken crockery. Near the bottom is a mouse nest in which, amidst the tangled mouse fur, lays a silver ring set with a polished tigerseye. (4gp) #A small, brown glass jar, sealed with wax, with a gray dust inside. A white label is affixed to the jar, and reads: “Zombie Dust” in a shaky script. (It is zombie dust. Value: 3gp) #A wooden leg, carved to appear as a standing leopard with green agate eyes. (Agates: 4gp each; the whole leg, with eyes: 10gp) #A scourge of red-dyed leather with iron filings entwined in the leather. (4gp) #A small cask of yellow clothiers’ dye. (8gp) #A thin malachite bracelet with a silver clasp. (6gp) #An iron torc with six small silver figurines: A hare, a horse, a spear, a wolf’s head, a simple circle, and an oak tree. (9gp) #An ivory and copper smoking pipe with stale tobacco inside. (4gp) #Three large iron ingots, such as those sold to blacksmiths. (1gp each) #A pair of elaborate, unattached bronze wall sconces suitable for use with torches or oil. (2gp each) #An iron-banded oaken door ready for mounting. (5gp) #Seventy-three clay vials of oil (1 pint each). (1sp each) #A hand-fan of clipped, black-dyed harpy feathers bound with copper wiring. (9gp) #A six-foot cubed block of black granite, suitable for sculpting. (10gp) #Rabbit-fur mittens and hat sized for a child. (1gp) #A thick leather satchel containing an adventurers’ kit: 6 wax candles, two pieces of white chalk, two pieces of red chalk, a small bag of (100) clay marbles, a whistle, four pieces of charcoal, three large sacks, six iron pitons, a hammer, a tinderbox with flint and steel, 2 empty copper vials, a chunk of coal, and three large sheets of paper. (10gp) #A rotting horse carcass with a broken lance in its chest, but with usable pack saddle, saddle bags, bit and bridle. (9gp) #A small, crystal vial of a clear, viscous liquid that smells strongly of honeysuckle. (Vial: 4gp, Perfume: 3gp) #A finely crafted figurine of a blue dragon, rampant, done in wood and painted. (6sp) #A set of 2 hard-backed chairs of hickory. (1gp each) List of a Hundred Items #A cloak of griffon feathers set on black velvet. (60gp) #A large (30”x24”), oval serving tray of (tarnished) silver trimmed in gold. (55gp) #A broad dagger with a hilt that can be unscrewed. The space revealed is sufficient to hold up to 25 coins, and currently holds 10 gold coins and 15 silver coins. (Dagger value: 15gp) #A bronze-reinforced wooden chariot sized for two riders, painted red and yellow. (80gp) #A set of scale mail created from copper coins with matching gauntlets. (80gp) #A delicate silver chain set with a tourmaline (28gp) #A set of five small silver statuettes (each about 2” tall) consisting of a cat, an owl, a falcon, a horse and a griffon. (5gp each) #A pair of silk slippers encrusted with tiny pearls. (95gp) #A silver brooch depicting a mage’s tower. (This could be a pass for magical wards at the mage’s tower, at the DM’s discretion.) (12gp) #A used, slightly rusted (but usable) double-bladed sword. (60gp) #A leather string holding 11 silver shuriken. (2gp each) #A small bag of saffron. (22gp) #A large copper shield, embossed with a (copper) dragon’s head. “Elvalynte” is inscribed on the interior in a flowing script. (34gp) #A battle pennant, triangular in shape, of a black dragon on red silk. The staff is a silver-tipped lance. (Pennant: 30gp, Lance: 25gp) #A bandolier holding 8 silver flasks (empty (x3), brandy (x2), acid (x1), ogre blood (x1), gold dust (x1, value of gold: 12gp). (Flasks: 3gp each, bandolier: 5gp, ogre blood (to alchemist): 12gp, acid: 10gp, brandy: 5sp each) #An inverted monkey skull filled with silver and gold shavings. (Total value: 13gp) #A large tome filled with over one hundred recipes for wild boar, goose, and venison; written by Kilan Wester, a former royal chef (retired). (95gp) #A life-sized copper and silver statuette of a cockatrice. (17gp) #A leather bag containing 6 green dragon scales (young adult). (5gp each) #A two-wheeled cart carrying 48 oak planks. (Cart: 15gp, Planks: 5sp each) #A rolled painting, oil on canvas and roughly 36”x44”, depicting the hero Balsallard defeating the Giant-King Maan, painted by Balsallard’s squire at the time, Wespin Condelouche. (60gp) #A large (18”x28”), rectangular electrum sheet with ancient writing on it. The writing, if deciphered, is a brief history of a powerful magical item known as the House of Winds, with several clues as to where the item may have been lost fourteen hundred years ago. The House of Winds is described as an ornate mithral helm of legendary power. (75gp) #A weapons cabinet, unlocked and immovable, containing: 12 score arrows (1gp/score), 40 javelins (1gp each), 120 crossbow bolts (1sp/each), and a short bow (30gp). (Total value: 94gp) #An ironbound chest with an average lock. (55gp) #An elaborate, whalebone scrimshaw carving of intertwined orbs, each showing the legend of creation story of one of the seven civilized religions, roughly 10” in diameter. (45gp) #A battleaxe of iron sized for a fire giant. (35gp) #Studded leather armor made from sharkskin set with iron disks. (44gp) #An abacus with copper, silver and gold markers. (100gp) #A skeleton trapped in rusting scale mail with eight rotted bolts piercing both the mail and the corpse. (Scale mail: 25gp, usable if repaired by a skilled armorer (cost of repair is 15gp) #A finely crafted rug of intricate, geometric designs worked with silver threading. Careful examination (Search DC: 16) reveals an inscription in dwarvish runes laced in the threading: “When the sky boils, the sentinel returns.” The dimensions of the rug are 4ft x 6ft. (50gp) #A roughly beaten golden orb, roughly 10 inches in diameter. The orb is etched with the likeness of an orcish skull with an axe embedded in it. This was used by an orcish chieftain as his “royal orb”. (72gp) #A miniature (3 inch) silver gauntlet, trimmed in mother-of-pearl. (Could this be a failed spell component in an attempt to improve one of the ‘Hand’ spells? Or, is it the lost gauntlet of a fairy prince? Or, some remnant of a real gauntlet affected by a curse, perhaps?) (25gp) #A set of three porcelain ewers in blue flowers on a white field with silver trimming along the rim. A fourth, the largest, is shattered, but the silver is salvageable. (8gp, 12gp, 20gp, 2gp) #A large tome bound in thick bison-hide that is a common-orcish language primer, as well as a primer on orcish culture. The author of the primer, Darius Woodherd, seems to have added a lot of information on orcish heraldry and politics, as well. Darius spent almost twenty years amongst the orcs of the north, and eventually married an orc before being killed a score of years ago in a rival tribe’s ambush. Access to this book allows a +2 circumstance check on speaking orcish, knowledge of orcish history and heraldry, and on diplomacy checks when dealing with orcs. (90gp) #A pinewood totem pole of the northern barbarians, bearing six faces (from top to bottom): a hawk, a demon, an elk, a man, a fox, and a white dragon. The hawk has a silver feather on the left side of its face (8gp), the demon has a gold nose-ring (6gp), the elk has copper antlers (4gp), the man has electrum eyes (3gp each), the fox has a black onyx nose (15gp), and the dragon has ivory teeth (30 teeth worth 1gp each). The pole is fifteen feet tall and weighs 200 pounds. (4.57m, 90.7kg) #A pair of stuffed ermines, poised as if listening, mounted on a rough oak plank. (Pelts: 20gp each) #A rapier in an ornate, electrum-trimmed steel scabbard worked in swirl-patterns. (Rapier: 20gp, Scabbard: 45gp) #4 ceramic canopic jars, holding the stomach, intestines, lungs, and liver of a long-ago monarch. Each has a golden lid with a likeness of a paunchy, hook-nosed man with pale skin and a squint. (20gp each) #A miniature golden chest with tiny emeralds lining the top that trace out a mage’s sigil. The chest is crafted in exquisite detail. (This is the material component of a “Secret Chest” (from the spell of the same name) for the ruthless lady-mage Aumurille, who will likely want it back....) (75gp) #Six stuffed wolfhounds with black leather collars set with white onyx. (Collars: 10gp each) #Two spools of delicate threading; one of silver and the other made of gold. (Silver: 5gp, Gold: 25gp) #A finely crafted steel trident wrapped in sharkskin. Four rows of shark teeth line the shaft just below the tines and three small holy symbols of a water-demon cult are etched in the steel near the butt end. (33gp) #A dwarven holy symbol in silver; shaped into a flaming war-hammer set against an anvil-shaped backdrop. (55gp) #A collection of 6 wigs in varying lengths and hues on wooden head-shaped molds. The third (a curly green-haired piece that falls well past the shoulders) has a silver and pearl hairclip. (Wigs: 2gp each, hairclip: 42gp) #A brightly colored maple-wood case filled with an assortment of cheap, costume jewelry and makeup. Tucked away in a latched interior compartment is a paper flyer advertising “Gammul’s Traveling Troupe – Magicians! Acrobats! Dancers! Players! See the finest entertainers in seven lands!” (14gp for the lot) #A single, platinum skeleton-key on a platinum ring. The key is finely crafted, with a delicate design etched in elvish characters along the length and across the bow. (37gp) #A pair of blacksmith’s puzzle; each has a pair of interlocked iron designs that users try to take apart and put back together. (8gp, 12gp; Intelligence DC: 12 and DC: 14 check to solve (the second puzzle is harder than the first), which can be repeated every 10 minutes of working on the puzzle until solved.) #A spell component pouch (worth 5gp) containing: 6 pieces of cured leather (Mage Armor), 2 small replicas of an archery target (True Strike), A small piece of silk (Magic Aura), some sand (Sleep), 2 small pouches of gold dust (25gp each, Arcane Lock), some talc and powdered silver (1gp, See Invisibility), and 3 pieces of gum Arabic with eyelashes embedded in them (Invisibility). #A detailed rose, with petals and thorns, constructed of silver and electrum. (40gp) #A brown and red flecked egg, about the size of a loaf of bread, that gives off a rancid scent. (Troglodyte egg, worth 50gp to an interested alchemist, wizard, or university) #A crude, tarnished silver skullcap with three round-cut lapis lazuli set in a triangle. (88gp #A delicate brass dragon egg; hollowed out and painted into a seascape, resting on a wooden stand. (35gp) #A collection of 6 elephant tusks. (2x12gp, 4x10gp) #A female gnome’s head, largely rotting, with an electrum and peridot nose ring. (66gp) #A scimitar with a gold and snakeskin hilt set with a citrine. (100gp) #A pair of steel flasks, sealed with wax bearing the symbol of St. Cuthbert. (Holy water, 25gp each) #A standard wizard’s spell-book with 100 pages. The first five pages hold the following spells (one per page): Arcane Mark, Light, Open/Close, Mending, and Disrupt Undead. (85gp) #A bright green cap of ettercap silk lined in black linen. (15gp) #A frost giant necklace of silver upon which are pierced 17 human-sized hands (all right hands). (Necklace: 55gp) #A large, four-post bed of mahogany with golden silk draperies. There is no mattress, pillows, or blankets. (90gp) #A mounted boar head wearing a thick golden necklace. (The head is actually that of a rakshasa, and radiates evil and illusion/transmutation to detection magic.) (45gp) #An ettin-hide cape, dyed blue, with a silver clasp shaped into a pair of malformed faces. (28gp) #A purple-colored apple. (This enchanted apple has all the properties of a potion of Cure Light Wounds. 50gp) #A carved wooden mantle, meant to be mounted above a fireplace, crafted of ash-wood and stained a medium brown. The left side is carved in images of demons and flames, the right in images of angels and air. The top is carved into an idyllic forest theme and has a moon above the left corner and a sun above the right. This piece weights just over a hundred pounds. (65gp) #A pair of tarnished silver horseshoes, possibly from the Lake Terrace wererat troubles of ten years ago. (12gp each) #A large crystal vase, silver trimmed, with a dozen dead roses and some stagnant water within. (14gp) #A wicker basket with a pair of mink furs within. (20gp each) #A large, wrought-iron sign crafted to read: “Beware of Wyvern” in a bold script. The sign weighs 80 pounds. (70gp) #A silver statuette depicting entwined triton lovers. (50gp) #A 3’ square replica of a castle, in wood, complete with ramparts and miniature ballistae and toy soldiers. Scribbled in some spots are notes written in draconic that suggest a plan to assault the castle (“Kill guard here first”, “Murder holes overhead”, Fireball this area”, etc…).It weighs 120 pounds. (65gp) #A leather vest with climbing gear: 12 iron pitons, a hammer, 50’ of silk rope, a grappling hook, a set of bronze crampons, thick leather gloves, and a leather harness seat. (32gp for all) #Four cat skeletons, each wearing an identical collar; black leather set with a small tourmaline. (10gp each) #A large bronze wardrobe, banded in steel, which contains Violet Fungi (hp 15) and a human body with rotting noble’s clothing, a rusty dagger, and a thin platinum bracelet set with a moonstone. (75gp) #A rolled and oiled cloth sail sized for a warship’s main mast; dyed green and tied with rope. (60gp) #A large pile of dismantled copper pipes covered in mold and verdigris; roughly 140 pounds. (35gp) #A life-size basalt statue of a raven. (25gp) #A masquerade mask crafted of leather and peacock feathers. (12gp) #A crude altar of white granite, bloodstained, with a streak of gold ore running through it. The altar weights 300 pounds. (75gp) #A silver hand mirror with mother-of-pearl backing. (28gp) #A horse sleigh capable of seating four people comfortably. The leather has dry rot and must be replaced before being useable. (30gp) #Seven lengths of extremely thick, 30’ long, hemp rope, such as that used for catapults. (5gp each) #A granite fountain designed to look like a school of brightly colored fish cresting sea waves. The fish are bedecked in colored glass, silver, and copper scales. Water coming out of the six ‘above-water’ fish is designed to be tinted to the colors of the rainbow by the colored glass. (1355 colored glass scales: 1cp each, 245 copper scales: 2cp each, 245 silver scales: 2sp each. The fountain is valued at 100gp if the entire thing can be moved.) #A silver-headed heavy mace, the head of which is shaped into the likeness of a ram’s head. (90gp) #A tower shield of bronze, cast into the likeness of a chimera’s heads and enameled to provide the appropriate colors. (85gp) #An ivory-colored robe of fine wool which is capable of bursting into illusory flames once a day for up to one minute. The command word, “Fladarro”, is stitched in red thread on the left sleeve. (100gp) #A lovely ivory-colored dress of silk with flowing sleeves. The dress has tiny pearls sewn at the neckline. (70gp) #A pair of blue enameled steel spiked gauntlets. The palms of both gauntlets are designed to display the Cambersome family crest, a stylized ‘C’ shaped into the likeness of a coiled serpent. (90gp) #A baby rattle crafted of silver. (10gp) #A merchant’s leather case containing a selection of twenty well-made daggers of varying designs. (2gp each) #A brass chamber pot in which has been hidden 3 pieces of rosy quartz. (Chamber pot: 3sp, rosy quartz: 4gp, 7gp, 12gp) #An iron tomb plaque (for setting on a tomb to identify its occupant), that has rusted away to reveal a hollow space within, in which is a rolled scroll of very thin, beaten gold. The scroll is etched in an ancient language (“The treasure of the Wavestar is secured in the cave of the cove.”), and has a crude map showing a coastline with unknown markings (star readings for ships). Research can find that the Wavestar was a merchant ship that was presumably lost at sea over a hundred years ago. (80gp for the scroll) #A mithril-headed branding-iron bearing the sigil of the Manticora Trading House. (100gp) #An electrum drow house-medallion bearing the image of a crimson scorpion with the house name inscribed on the back in the drow tongue (House Ulrather). (20gp) #A small cedar cask of dwarven pipe tobacco. (25gp) #A small wooden case holding four pairs of fairy wings. (4gp per pair to an alchemist, wizard, or university) #A cross-section of an ancient goldenbough tree, roughly a foot thick, which has been meticulously carved into a three-dimensional map of the terrain of the kingdom with major cities, castles, and ports marked accurate to about forty years ago. The whole weighs in at three hundred pounds. (50gp) #A (non-magical) crystal ball that radiates divination magic if detected for. (15gp) #A large pile of coal. Two small, rough diamonds are hidden near the bottom. (20gp, 25gp) #An iron flask holding a viscous liquid of intense, emerald-green that smells faintly of citrus fruit. The liquid is a concentrated, magical dye for clothing and the like, equal to four full barrels of normal dye. If consumed, it turns the drinker green for a full month. (65gp) #A crude bone rod made from a goblin’s femur and set with a cracked jet stone lashed to the rod with cartilage. (A former ‘wand of bestow curse’ used by a goblin witch-doctor, now drained of charges. 20gp) Owner Gnone Depot is run by Gumble Bronzecaster, a small, swarthy, gnome donning very shiny black leather armor. His left eye is milky and white, destroyed by cataracts, but his right eye is bright reddish orange and very intense. His gaze is like that of a reptile, cold and predatory. His Brother Bumble Bronzecaster runs the smithing shop across the sreet.